MusicQueen
by kuremoon
Summary: Yukiko Aosora, jeune fille timide mais pleine de vie de 17 ans rejoins la filière héroïque de Yuei ! Beaucoup d'histoires à venir huhuhu ! Cette histoire contient du contenu LGBT car je suis quelqu'un de très engagée, si vous n'aimez pas, pas de haine svp !
1. Chapter 1 (08-21 13:14:37)

MusicQueen (my hero academia)

* Mon OC :

Yukiko Aosora

Âge : 16 ans

Alter : MusicQueen

Taille : 1m71

Cheveux : Petit carré tout ébouriffé blond avec des pointes violet pastel (ndl : le rêve de ma vie mais mes parents veulent pas que je décolore mes cheveux x) )

Yeux : Bruns

Corpulence : Confortable ;)

Caractère : Beaucoup trop timide mais aime les gens alors ça passe ! :3 *

Chapitre 1 :

Avant que l'on ne découvre mon alter à l'âge tardif de 13 ans, tout le monde disait que j'étais froide, sans sentiments. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que mes parents adoptifs m'ont ironiquement appelé Yukiko, "enfant neige". Je dis ironiquement car ils m'aiment beaucoup et ont su voir de la lumière en moi, ils m'ont donné ce nom pour m'inciter à me battre !

En fait ma froideur vient du fait que je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer simplement, avec des mots. Non pas que je ne sache pas parler, simplement j'ai toujours eu besoin d'autres moyens de m'exprimer, la plupart des gens ont la paroles, mais d'autres ont la peinture, la littérature, la musique, etc...

C'est le cas pour moi ! Mes parents adoptifs l'ont tout de suite deviné, et m'ont fait essayer plein d'activités, avant de m'inscrire à un cours de violon...

C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert mon alter : Déjà, j'avais une vitesse d'apprentissage de la musique hors du commun, je vous assure qu'on ne dit pas qu'un violon est ingrat pour rien, pourtant j'ai tout de suite produits de jolis sons, sans passer par le stage "aouch mes oreilles saignent je vais mourrir RIP ". Du coup on m'a fait essayer tout une ribambelle d'instruments, et c'était la même à chaque fois...

Bon ça me ferait plaisir d'être considérée comme Ze Génie Musical mais en fait c'est juste grâce à mon alter... X)

D'ailleurs il ne se résume pas à maîtriser des instruments facilement, ce qui est déjà cool en soit, mais en fait ... Je peux manipuler des gens avec ma musique !! Enfin je peux les faire danser juste, mais bon on va pas se mentir, si je leur fais faire de la danse contemporaine, ça reviens à pouvoir leur faire faire à peu près tout !

J'ai toujours mes problèmes de communication, mais quand je sors un instrument (pitite précision pas piquée des hannetons : je peux faire apparaître des instruments huhuhu) tout va mieux et je peux m'exprimer parfaitement ! (Je passe pas mon temps à manipuler les gens non plus ! XD )

Ah et au passage, j'ai été déscolarisée pendant très longtemps, alors bon j'ai perdu l'habitude, mais là euuuuh j'y retourne ! Je vais à Yuei, en filière héroïque ! :D Enfin je dois passer l'examen comme tout le monde, m'enfin j'ai bon espoir, je me suis énormément entraînée !! (Ndl : Si elle est pas prise y'a pas d'histoire, sorry du spoil xD )

Mais bon il reste une semaine avant l'exam, alors je vais d'abord vous raconter un peu ma vie encore plus !!! X)

J'ai été scolarisée jusqu'à mes 8 ans, mes parents biologiques m'ont abandonné car ils pensaient que je n'avais pas d'alter, et mon mutisme leur faisait peur... Je me suis faites adoptée 4 ans plus tard par mes deux mamans, Nadeshiko et Nao ! Elles m'ont renommées pour m'aider à renaître en quelque sorte... Ça peut paraître triste mais ça m'a beaucoup aidé, et même si je suis encore triste en pensant à mes anciens parents, ma vie est très bien comme elle est !


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

* Bonsoir bonsoir, j'apporte quelques pitires précisions plus ou moins intéressantes :

-L'idée de ma fanfic m'est venue en rêve donc si c'est mauvais, engueulez mon subconscient ! :p

-Plus sérieusement, je voulais préciser l'alter de mon OC !

Quand Yukiko utilises son alter, elle fait d'abord apparaître un ou plusieurs instruments (y comprit un micro car le chant fonctionne, mais seulement si elle a le micro), c'est très rapide mais si on compte la prise en main de l'instrument par exemple elle perd quand même un peu de temps.

L'important est qu'elle joue d'au moins un des instruments qu'elle fait apparaître, mais les autres instruments jouent aussi tout seuls.

Elle peut manipuler n'importe qui du moment que ces personnes entendent la musique et que Yukiko soit consciente de leur présence.

Il est impossible de sortir seul de la manipulation.

La manipulation consiste à faire danser la personne, toute sorte de mouvements sont envisageables, ça peut amener à l'épuisement, à des blessures, voir des trucs bien plus dangereux mais suspens !! X)

Si des trucs se rajoutent plus loin dans l'histoire c'est soit que j'ai oublié, soit que je suis une mauvaise auteure qui rajoute tout le temps des détails, soit que je vous laisse du suspens ! :p

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! *

Aujourd'hui est le grand jour de l'examen pour Yuei... J'hésite beaucoup en choisissant mes vêtements parce que je verrais sûrement mes peut être futurs camarades alors j'ai envi de faire bonne impression, mais je n'ai qu'un vieux jogging que j'utilise plutôt en pyjama...

Maman Nao m'appelle pour prendre le petit déjeuner alors je verrais ce détail (ultra important ! ) plus tard...

Mes parents savent que c'est un jour très important pour moi alors je les retrouve dans la cuisine, sourires aux lèvres, l'une en train de me verser du jus d'ananas dans un énorme verre, l'autre en train de faire sauter une crêpe dans la poêle !

Maman Nao, en rigolant : "Ben alors Yu ? On a du mal à se réveiller ?"

Yukiko : "Haha non c'est juste qu'il me faut une tenue de sport mais je bloque depuis 20 minutes sur mon vieux jogging..."

Nadeshiko: "S'il n'y a que ça qui te tracasse ma puce, on a bien quelque chose à te prêter !"

Yukiko: "Merci..."

Je rougissait car je me rendais bien compte du ridicule de mon seul réel tracas, mais les mamans comprenaient tout à fait...

Après le petit déjeuner, elles m'ont donné un jogging et des baskets toutes neuves, elles avaient prévu le coup ! Je me suis étirée, j'ai pris un sac avec un change au cas où, et me voilà partie !

Sur le chemin je me mets à courir, pour ne pas penser au stress, et puis ça m'échauffe un peu !

Arrivée à Yuei, un homme visiblement très fatigué et peu motivé nous demande de sortir notre lettre de passage d'examen, puis il nous laisse entrer... Je n'ai pas le temps d'examiner le lieu, ni même vraiment d'examiner les autres participants que déjà on nous dirige par groupes de 30 personnes vers des sortes d'arènes.

Un homme prend la parole :

Present mic : " Yoooo les jeeeuneees ! L'épreuve va bientôt démarrer, je vous explique les règles ! Il y a dans l'arène des robots, valant de 1 à 3 points selon leur taille ! Vous devez les achever pour gagner des points et être pris en filière héroïque ! Attention il y aura aussi des troubles fêtes, ces robots géants ne rapportent pas de points et sont très dangereux, évitez les ! "

Les participants se regardent et commencent à se juger, avec ses règles je me rends bien compte que pour moi c'est fichu... Je ne peux pas manipuler de robots...

Je voulais demander à Present mic si en manipulant quelqu'un et en le faisant "tuer" un robot je gagnerais des points, mais d'une part je n'ai pas osé, d'autre part une énorme porte s'est ouverte... L'examen commence !


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

* Je crois que j'ai rien à dire, alors bonne lecture ! *

Tout le monde se mit à courir, et déjà on entendait des explosions de tous les côtés, les robots n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir ! XD

Enfin je ne pouvais rien leur faire à priori, enfin pas en les manipulant... J'avais une petite idée mais je ne pouvais rien garantir !

Je me suis éloignée des participants en m'engageant dans une rue un peu plus étroite que les autres (oui ils avaient carrément reconstitué une ville, qu'on s'apprêtait à détruire...). Plusieurs robots m'ont suivie, je devais me dépêcher. Je fis apparaître tous mes instruments les plus bruyants, et je me mis à jouer... Je produisais le vacarme le plus atroce de l'humanité, mais au moins la tactique marche !

L'onde produite par ma... Musique ?? A brisé toutes les fenêtres de la rue, mais surtout les robots étaient complétement sonnés !

Pas mécontente de ma prestation, je "rangeais" mes instruments afin de souffler un peu...

C'est bien sûr à ce moment qu'un énorme robot, le trouble fête, a décidé d'apparaître à quelques mètres de moi... Je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de le sonner celui-là !

Un garçon cria : "Putaaain, baisse toi puis cours !!! "

Bonne idée ça ! Je m'exécute sans broncher, mais je retourne quand même pour vérifier que mon sauveur gère son coup, et je dois dire qu'il n'y avait plus d'énorme robot devant moi, juste un énorme tas de ferraille avec par dessus un blond de type hérisson explosif...

Il se tourne vers moi, je le remercie avec un mouvement de tête, il ne réponds pas, puis il se gratte la tête comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose... Puis il y a une grosse explosion plus loin, il fonça alors dans cette direction... Bizarre ce hérisson ! XD

En me retournant je comprends son hésitation, il y avait un autre robot (normal cette fois ci ) à 2 mètres de moi... Saleté de hérisson, préviens pas surtout !!

M'enfin pas le temps de me plaindre, le robot vient d'être complément détruit par quelqu'un d'autre sans même que je l'aperçois... Bordel pourquoi tout va beaucoup trop vite ici ??

Je sors de la ruelle, plus aucuns robots en vu, beaucoup de participants se plaignent de ne pas en avoir vu beaucoup, dont une fille à l'apparence de grenouille, je m'approche vers elle pour lui demander si elle sait quand est-ce que l'épreuve se termine, mais pas le temps, Present mic m'a devancé...

L'épreuve était déjà terminée... La grenouille s'approche de moi et engage la conversation :

Tsuyu : " Tu avais l'air de vouloir me parler croa, tout va bien ? "

Yukiko: " Euh oui oui je... C'était juste..."

Tsuyu : " Je vois tu voulais connaître la fin de l'épreuve ! Tu n'as pas l'air blessé heureusement, mais si ça ne va pas demande à voir recovery girl ! "

Yukiko : " O-oui ! Merci infiniment ! "

Tsuyu : " C'est normal, je suis Tsuyu au fait ! J'espère qu'on se reverra, croa ! "

Yukiko : " Euh, je m'appelle Yukiko, o-oui, ça serait bien qu'on passe !! "

Tsuyu me sourit avant de s'en aller, je suis contente d'avoir pu parler à quelqu'un ! Je cherchais mister hérisson des yeux, mais je n'en ai pas eu besoin, en fait on l'entendait de très loin ! Il criait sur un garçon un peu petit, avec des cheveux verts et tout ébouriffés, qui semblait s'appeler Deku (bizarre comme non mais soit...). Le vert suppliait hérisson de se calmer, il l'appelait Katchan... Haha plutôt mignon comme non pour un hérisson furax !

J'aurai aimé le remercier mais j'avoue qu'il me fait peur alors...


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

* Si mon histoire vous plaît (ce qui j'espère est le cas puisque vous continuez de lire ! ) n'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire pour m'encourager, me corriger, me poser une question, etc... (J'accepte même les critiques mais euuuh constructif hein ! X) )

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! *

Après l'examen je suis un peu mitigée, difficile de savoir si je serai prise ou pas car on a eu que très peu d'infos...

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que j'ai passé l'examen, les résultats ne devraient pas tarder ! En attendant les infos à la télévision ne sont pas là pour m'avancer, toutes les chaines ou presque parlent de Yuei, on peut y voir quels enfants de héros auraient passé l'examen, des sois disantes fuites sur les élèves recommandés, des images en boucles des candidats rentrant dans le lycée... Bref pas grand chose de concret !

Je ne sors plus depuis une semaine en espérant que le facteur me remette enfin la lettre de réponse de Yuei... Mes parents n'en peuvent déjà plus de me voir comme ça, mais c'est pas ma faute non ? Enfin ça devrait être plus rapide, suffit juste de compter les points ! /

*Ding dong*

Yukiko, en hurlant : " J'arriiiiiiiiiive !!!!!! "

Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie, j'ai seulement ralenti dans l'escalier, ça serait bête de mourir maintenant.

Facteur : " Mademoiselle Aosora ? Vous avez un courrier de Yuei !"

Yukiko, en pleurant (de joie, stress, un peu tout... XD ) : "M-m-meerci !!"

Je prends la lettre, ferme la porte, prends une graaaande inspiration, et :

Yukiko : " BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Je me calme, m'assois sur le canapé le plus proche... Et j'ouvre la lettre...

Yukiko : " Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! "

Je suis prise. En 1ère année. Dans la meilleure classe. De la section héroïque. De Yuei.

La rentrée est daaaaans... Demain en fait ???

\- Le lendemain (après avoir hurler de joie toute la journée et pas assez dormi la nuit ) -

Devant les grilles de Yuei pas encore ouverte (je suis beaucoup trop en avance) je vois le garçon aux cheveux verts qui se faisait engueuler par hérisson après l'exam, ainsi qu'un autre gars que je ne connais pas, plus grand, avec des lunettes et surtout des espèces de tubes aux mollets...

Je décidais de parler au vert, qui avait tout aussi timide que moi...

Yukiko : " Euh, excuses moi... Deku ? "

Izuku, rougis : " Qu- Euh... Je ne m'appelle pas Deku, c'est un surnom... "

Yukiko, encore plus rouge : " Ah pardon j'ai cru, enfin le héri... Hum, le blond avec qui tu parlait après l'exam t'avais appelé comme ça alors je croyais que..."

Izuku, souriant : " C'est pas grave, appelle Moi Izuku plutôt ! Tu as était prise du coup ? En quelle classe ? "

Yukiko, se détendant : " En 1ère A ! Je m'appelle Yukiko Aosora, enchantée ! "

Izuku : "De même ! Ah et au fait, le garçon avec qui je parlait s'appeler en réalité Katsuki Bakugo, il vaut peut être mieux que tu ne l'appelles pas Kacchan ! "

(Oh mince, moi qui trouvais son nom mignon ! )

Yukiko : " D'accord merci, j'y penserai ! "

Il me sourit et d'autres élèves arrivèrent. Je vis notamment Kacch... Katsuki, ainsi que la fille grenouille, Tsuyu, qui me salua. Elle discutait avec une fille super mignonne, assez petite et pourtant bien généreuse, avec des cheveux mi-longs châtain. Je m'approchais d'elles.

Tsuyu : "Ochako, je te présente Yukiko, c'est la fille dont je t'ai parlé. "

Je rougissais, un peu étonnée qu'elle ai parlé de moi à son ami.

Ochako :" Enchantée, je suis Ochako Uraraka ! Prends soin de moi ! "

Yukiko : " Euh oui, merci, toi aussi ! "

Ochako :" Haha aussi timide que ce que m'avait dit Tsuyu, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ! "

Je lui rendais mon plus grand sourire, son enthousiasme me sera sûrement d'une grande aide !

On commençait à discuter joyeusement et à rigoler quand Ochako leva les yeux. Je me suis retournée pour voir... Le hérisson...

Katsuki : " Oy, je peux te parler 2 minutes ? "

Yukiko : "D-da-d'accord ! "

Ochako nous regardait avec des yeux brillants comme si elle s'attendait à assister à une confession, et Tsuyu avait le pousse en l'air et un clin d'oeil, comme pour me dire " Vas-y fonce ! ". M'enfin, il n'en était rien, Katsuki me tira par le bras et m'amena quelques mètres plus loin.

Katsuki : " Oy c'est bien toi celle qui a fait exploser toutes les vitres et mis tous les petits robots à terre ?? "

Yukiko : " Euh mais, j'ai juste mis les 5 robots de ma ruelle à terre, je veux dire, certains en ont probablement tué beaucoup plus, toi tu as même tué le gros et..."

Katsuki : " Nan attends tu comprends pas là, j'ai eu le temps de tuer qu'une dizaine de robot avant que ton putain de raffut mette tous les robots aux alentours HS ! Comment t'as fait bordel, c'est quoi cet alter surpuissant ?!! "

Heeeein ??? Quoi ???


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5:

* Yosh allez là j'essaye de faire un chapitre plus long donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire !!

Bonne lecture ! ;) *

J'étais complètement abasourdie... J'avais vraiment fait ça ?? Les autres élèves nous regardaient et chuchotaient, faut dire que mister hérisson parle tellement fort... -_-

Katsuki : " Bon alors tu réponds ?!!"

Yukiko : " Hm c'est juste que... Mon alter a un rapport avec la musique donc avec le son à fond j'ai créé de grosses vibrations... J'avais pas réalisé que ça avait assommé tout les robots, désolée..."

Un gars aux cheveux rouges et à l'air légèrement débile (ndl : Je plaisante je l'aime bien, pas taper ! ) s'est approché en criant :

Kirishima : " Waaaooow c'est vraiment toi qui a fait ça ??? C'était trooop classe !!!!!!! Par contre t'as pas assommé que les robots... X) "

Toutes la classe a hoché la tête vigoureusement..

Yukiko : " Haha merci beaucoup, je ferai plus attention les prochaines fois U_U "

Un autre garçon approche, il avait les cheveux rouges d'un côté, blanc de l'autre, et une large cicatrice sur le visage... Il y a quelque chose de très dérangeant en lui, mais ça le rend tellement intéressant, enfin je ne sais rien de lui pour l'instant mais...

Shouto : " Je n'y étais pas mais franchement, se faire avoir par des ondes, ces personnes ne méritent pas de devenir des héros ..."

Euh... C'est quoi ce ton ?? Il se prend pour qui ?

Ah.

Je sais pour qui il se prend.

Je l'ai vu à la télé.

Le fils d'Endeavor.

Accepté sous recommandation, c'est pas rien...

Katsuki : "T'es qui toi ?? On t'a pas sonné ! T'étais pas là d'où tu te permets de parler ?!! "

Shouto : " Todoroki Shouto. Si tu es là c'est qu'à priori les ondes ne t'ont pas dérangé, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves..."

Katsuki : " Tu vas voir je vais t'exploser la !!!"

*Izuku est dans la place*

Izuku : " Kacchan calmes toi ! Et pensez un peu à Yukiko, elle n'a pas demandé tout ça ! "

Katsuki : " PUTAIN DE DEKU qu'est ce que tu fous ??? De quoi tu te mêle sale nerd ! Et de qui tu parles d'abord !?? "

Yukiko : " Euh, ben... C'est moi, je m'appelle..."

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que le type en dépression (mais siii celui qui nous avait fait rentrer à l'exam ) claqua des mains et se racla la gorge :

Aizawa : " Arrêtez tout se boucan, et écoutez moi... Je suis votre professeur principal, Shota Aizawa, plus connu sous le nom de Eraserhead."

Izuku marmonnait quelque chose de totalement inintelligible, et les plupart des élèves soit hochaient la tête car ils le connaissaient, soit de regardaient interloqués... Je le connaissais vite fait de nom mais c'est certain que je ne m'attendais pas à une vieille loque dans un sac de couchage...

Bon pas le moment de râler, il nous amenait maintenant à notre salle de classe, sans vraiment détailler tout le reste du bahut... Après ces tensions créées en parti pas Katsuki, j'étais contente de retrouver Tsuyu et Ochaco ! Elles ne m'ont pas interrogé sur mon alter, voyant que j'étais suffisamment gênée !

Ochaco : " Je suis déçue, j'avais entendu qu'All might serait prof ici, je pensais qu'on l'aurait en prof principal ! "

Tsuyu : " Il ne doit pas trop avoir le temps si tu veux mon avis, et puis ce Aizawa aura le mérite de nous laisser tranquille la plupart du temps croa ! "

Ochaco : " Dis tout de suite qu'il s'en fiche de nous !! T'en penses quoi Yukiko ? "

Yukiko : " Hmm j'attends de voir, mais c'est un héro, on aura forcément à apprendre de lui non ? "

Tsuyu et Ochaco : " Bien dit Yuki' !! "

On rigolait bien à nouveau, je ne pensais pas me faire des amies si facilement !

Une fois en classe, le prof nous place dans l'ordre alphabétique, autant vous dire que je suis tout devant ... Mais il y a Tsuyu (Asui) juste derrière moi donc je m'en sors très bien !

Après ça, distribution des emplois du temps, grands discours sur la filière héroïque et tous les efforts qu'on va devoir fournir,etc...

Vint le temps du déjeuner, où nous avons pu visiter la ma foi très sympathique cantine de Yuei. Des petits plats, principalement japonais mais d'autres du monde entier, à tous les prix, et tous ont l'air délicieux !!!

On va du côté ramen avec Tsuyu et Ochaco, puis on s'assoit à une table.

Izuku nous a rejoint et commençait déjà à dévorer Ochako du regard. Tenya Iida nous a également rejoint, il semblait bien s'entendre avec Izuku.

Tenya: " J'ai entendu dire qu'on aurait une sorte de test dès le premier jour, mangez bien, on sait jamais. "

Tsuyu: " Un test normal ou un test physique croa ? "

Ochaco: " Ça va sûrement être un test physique mais juste après manger... "

Yukiko: " Les héros pros n'attendent sûrement pas la fin de leur digestion ."

Ils ont tous éclaté de rire... Kyyyaaa ça fait tellement plaisir de sociabiliser un peu ! :3

À 13h30 Aizawa revenait nous chercher et nous a amené au terrain de sport...

On avait, comme l'avait dit Tenya, droit à un test sportif mais avec alter. Bon je ne vais pas tout vous raconter mais seulement certains événements mémorables... X)

Ochaco a lancé un poid jusqu'à l'infini... Le pire est qu'elle est passée en avant dernière, donc tout le monde a eu le temps d'espérer avant ! XD Izuku aussi m'a étonné, il s'est blessé mais à eu le deuxième meilleur score !

À l'épreuve de course c'est bien sûr Tenya et ses tuyaux bizarres aux mollets qui a gagné ! Un type avec un laser qui sort de son nombril à aussi "brillé" si on veut... (Il s'est écrasé au bout de 20 mètres car son laser n'a pas duré assez longtemps ! )

En saut en longueur la moitié des gens n'ont même eu la galanterie d'atterrir dans le sable...

Je n'ai pas vraiment brillé lors de ces épreuves, décidément mon alter n'est pas vraiment adapté à cette école, mais j'ai eu un bon score en souplesse, mes quelques années de danse classique ont pas mal aidé ! X)


End file.
